


Close Friend's List

by Proud_Of_Louis_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry's close friends list, Instagram, Larry Shipper, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), close friends list, she's not a fan at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud_Of_Louis_28/pseuds/Proud_Of_Louis_28
Summary: What happens when a 16 year old girl gets added to Harry styles' close friends list?Also posted on wattpad under the name Proud_Of_Louis_28.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	Close Friend's List

**Author's Note:**

> hii (oops)  
> As the title gives away, one lucky girl gets added to Harry's close friends list, yet she doesn't know who Louis even is!  
> This is very short but I might make a part 2 with another person getting added to Louis' close friends list!  
> This is my very first larry fanfic so I'm sorry for any mistakes!  
> Hope you like it:)

Hello. My name is Daisy and I'm a very boring 16 year old honestly.

I don't have any friends, as I'm more of an introvert.

And it's summer vacation, absolutely fucking BORING. All I do the whole day is sit in my bed scrolling through Instagram and Twitter, so like any other depressed teen.

I follow some celebrities for fun but none of them interest me. I really don't like music or movies, I'm more of a book person.

One hot June day as I'm going through many Instagram stories, one of them really shocks me. I see that I'm on Harry styles' close friends list.

WHAT?

NO WAY...

But I am. I don't know how.

Harry styles is a typical artist. Charming, doesn't go that much online. I don't even know if his voice is decent. He probably uses auto tune like the rest of Hollywood.

So I have no idea how I'm on his close friends list, and I'm pretty sure it's by accident.

Out of curiosity I decide to see the stories he only posted for his close friends and family to see.

The first picture is one of two cups, one has a huge H and the other an L. There seem to be two hands, each holding a cup, and the two people are cozy.

Huh I didn't know harry was in a relationship.

The next story is a picture of a man, who looks in his late twenties, in the middle of a huge field of sunflowers, smiling wildly.

I could tell that this isn't Harry. T

he guy in the photo is way shorter, 5'7 I would say. So he's hanging out with his friend.

Ughh he's so private . I hate that. Can't he post that picture on his public story?

The next story is a selfie of him and his friend, kissing. Since when is Harry styles gay? Huhh maybe that's why he isn't putting all these pics on his public story. He isn't out yet.

There weren't any more stories after that.,,

I am 100% sure I've seen that guy before. His face was familiar. I really wanted to know who he was, so I searched up Harry styles boyfriend.

Of course, I got his very long list of ex-girlfriends. This man was such a womanizer; I can't believe he's gay or whatever.

Then I searched up Harry styles friends. And BOOM. I knew it. It was Louis Tomlinson. Harry's ex-member from one direction. I read article after article on how gay rumors ruined their friendship and they were no longer as close as before.

I learned that there were actually a huge ship among their fans called Larry Stylinson and a lot of people supported them, and a lot of them didn't, and some even still do even after 10 whole years. And apparently, Louis has a girlfriend of seven years, who the larries think is a cover up to the actual relationship.

This was way too much. It was mental I swear to god. But I have evidence that the ship is real. I do.

As I was going back to the stories, they were gone.

He must have realized his mistake and removed me from the close friends list.

I kept reading about Larry, why they were closeted, why it's real. Basically everything. And soon enough I found myself a larrie.

And oh how I wish I could of actually screenshot those stories and share them now that I know the truth, and even if I told them that I did, no one would believe me.


End file.
